


Клаустрофобия

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Шерлок пытается придумать, как выбраться из маленькой комнаты, в которой они во время расследования оказались заперты вместе с Джоном.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Клаустрофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013.  
> К нему есть иллюстрация RatBatBlue (а ссылки, увы, нет).
> 
> Броманс NC-17. Кинки на латынь, классическую музыку, сенсорную депривацию и Себастьяна Морана.
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

Пять шагов вдоль, три поперек. Не так уж мало, учитывая его высокий рост. Двенадцать футов на семь футов. Или восемьдесят четыре квадратных фута. Или девять квадратных ярдов, если округлять. Или двенадцать тысяч восемьдесят шесть квадратных дюймов. Погрешность до пяти дюймов. Пять шагов вдоль, три поперек. Не так уж мало, если сидеть на месте, подложив под себя куртку, как делает Джон. Очень мало, если ходить из угла в угол, как делает Шерлок. Со стороны он похож на крупного хищника, посаженного в клетку зверинца. Тесно. Потому что они заперты. И нельзя выйти наружу тогда, когда этого хочется тебе. Тесно, потому что зависишь от замка на дверях и от тех, у кого есть ключ. От тех, кто посадил их сюда. 

Хорошо, что ни у него, ни у Джона нет клаустрофобии. Клаустро-фобия. Claustrum-claustris-closed-close. Слова «запертый» и «близкий» по-английски звучат одинаково. Их предки верно понимали суть вещей. Близость ограничивает. 

Это лишняя мысль. Ему сейчас нужно думать совсем о другом. О том, как отсюда выбраться. Три шага поперек, пять шагов вдоль. Почему посторонние мысли? Потому что на полу сидит Джон и пристально смотрит на него. И по выражению лица Джона совершенно ясно, что он ни секунды не сомневается в том, что Шерлок сможет вытащить их из этого claustrum.

А Шерлок сомневается. Это очень не похоже на Шерлока, и потому пугает. Слегка. Не настолько, чтобы нельзя было справиться. Но настолько, что в голову лезут лишние мысли. Почему неуверенность? Их первое совместное дело после того, как Шерлок «восстал из мертвых». Не считая истории с Мораном, которая, по сути, была продолжением старой истории с Мориарти. Первое расследование за три года. Джон был очень рад. Даже когда они оказались здесь — пять шагов вдоль, три поперек — Джон, усевшись на пол, хихикнул, немного нервно, совсем немного, и сказал, что скучал по всему этому. Шерлок тоже скучал. И думал, что все будет, как раньше. По-прежнему. Но все было по-другому. Ferae claustris retentae. Звери заперты в клетках. Три поперек, пять вдоль. Это было что-то из уроков латыни в колледже. Из тех дурацких фраз в учебниках, которые намертво въедаются прямо в подсознание, и потом их совершенно невозможно оттуда вывести. Даже у Шерлока не получалось, с его хорошо развитым навыком забывать бесполезную информацию. Ferae claustris. Звери заперты. Почему-то вспомнился Себастьян Моран, ходящий туда-сюда по своей камере, заложив руки за спину. Он тоже был похож на крупного хищника. Он и был им, фигурально выражаясь. «Я отсюда выберусь, Холмс», — пообещал ему Моран. И это прозвучало так, что Шерлок почти поверил.

— Мы отсюда выберемся, — сказал Шерлок Джону.

— Конечно, выберемся, — ответил Джон и улыбнулся. Но потом нахмурился и посмотрел на Шерлока очень-очень внимательно. — Иди-ка сюда.

— Что? Зачем?

— Иди сюда, говорю. Сядь, — Джон похлопал рукой по грязному полу слева от себя. 

Шерлок почему-то послушался и сел, расправив полы пальто.

— Знаешь, что было хуже всего в эти три года? — спросил Джон после затяжного молчания. Ни с того ни с сего, с точки зрения Шерлока. — Хуже всего было вспоминать наш последний разговор. Не тот, который… — Джон замялся и судорожно сглотнул. — Другой, в лаборатории.

— Джон, зачем ты?..

— Не перебивай! — решительно оборвал его Джон, и Шерлок почему-то опять послушался, замолчал и уставился в противоположную стену. — Если бы мы расстались… не так, мне было бы проще.

— Это бессмысленно, — сообщил Шерлок. — Если бы я умер, мне было бы совершенно все равно, как именно мы расстались и что ты мне сказал. Точнее, я не смог бы оценивать наш диалог в принципе, поскольку был бы мертв. 

— Ты совершенно неисправим. Мне было не все равно, понимаешь?

— Нет. Почему?

— Это сложно объяснить…

— Тогда давай закончим этот беспредметный разговор и я продолжу думать о том, как вытащить теб… нас отсюда.

Джон криво усмехнулся и опять посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Это свойство человеческого мозга, Шерлок. Ты прекрасно о нем знаешь: лучше всего запоминается последняя информация. Память работает так. Каждый раз, когда я думал о тебе, я первым делом вспоминал тот проклятый диалог. 

Если бы они сейчас были дома, на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок мог бы уйти на кухню или к себе в комнату. Но здесь уйти некуда. Три шага поперек и пять вдоль. Claustris-close. Близость ограничивает. Запертая комната делает близость неизбежной. Ему нужно придумать план. И запасной план. И дополнительный запасной план. Ему нужно думать совсем о другом.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне все это?

— Ты боишься, что мы не сможем выбраться отсюда, — рассудительно начал Джон. — Раньше тебя не пугали подобные вещи. Так что, вполне вероятно, это ПТСР, — Шерлок недоверчиво нахмурился. — И не вздумай со мной спорить. Я врач, считай это диагнозом. У тебя ПТСР, и это мешает тебе думать. 

— А дурацкие разговоры, значит, должны помочь мне думать? — с саркастической усмешкой поинтересовался Шерлок.

— О чем бы ты сожалел больше всего, если бы Моран пристрелил меня?

— Джон…

— Ответь на вопрос. Если не мне, так хотя бы себе самому. Можешь ничего не говорить вслух. О чем?  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, запрокинул голову назад, прижавшись затылком к стене, и прикрыл глаза. В помещении воцарилась тишина.

— Ну? — спустя минут пятнадцать все-таки не выдержал Джон.

— Что «ну»? — спросил Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

— Ты ответил на вопрос?

— Да.

— Скажешь ответ?

— Нет.

— Ладно. Ты точно ответил?

— Прекрати.

— Я просто хочу убедиться…

— Джон, зачем тебе это?

— Не мне. Тебе. 

— Хорошо, зачем это мне?

— Затем, что сейчас ты придумаешь самый отличный план того, как нам отсюда выбраться. Потому что будешь знать, ради чего это стоит сделать.

Наконец открыв глаза, Шерлок повернулся к Джону.

— И ради чего?

— Я не знаю, — пожал Джон плечами. — Ты же не сказал мне свой ответ.

— Звучит довольно нелепо.

— Зато эффективно. Поверь мне, — Шерлок подозрительно сощурился. — Попробуй. Просто попробуй.

Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и ненадолго впал в задумчивость, глядя на трещину в потолке прямо над их головами. А потом посмотрел на Джона со странной смесью удивления и довольства на лице. Джон улыбнулся в ответ. Молча. Совершенно незачем было говорить Шерлоку о том, что за три года даже его отнюдь не самый совершенный в мире мозг смог придумать несколько десятков потрясающих идей. Как можно было не уехать. Как можно было успеть вернуться раньше. Как можно было, по крайней мере, успеть сказать Шерлоку все, что на самом деле следовало сказать. Шерлоку, а не его надгробному камню… 

Несмотря на то, что он был уверен в полной бессмысленности своего занятия, он продолжал придумывать чертовы идеи. Просто не мог перестать их придумывать. И Шерлок сейчас уж точно придумает что-нибудь стоящее. А потом забудет о так и не выказанном ответе на вопрос Джона, как только в его голове возникнет гениальный и великолепный план. Или, может быть, он уже о нем забыл. Но это не важно.

Когда Шерлок положил рядом с ноутбуком конверт, громко хлопнув по столу ладонью, Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Недоуменно взглянул на Шерлока. Потом — на стол.

— Это авиабилеты. На рейс до Вены. Я уже позвонил тебе на работу, у тебя есть неделя отпуска за свой счет, начиная с завтрашнего дня.

— У нас дело в Австрии?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Шерлок и уставился на каминную полку.

— А что тогда? Что случилось?

— Ничего. Просто… — продолжая смотреть в сторону камина, рассеянно сказал Шерлок. — Просто не слишком удачная идея, — неожиданно отрезал он. — Ты ведь даже не любишь оперу.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с искренним беспокойством. Он хочет на неделю поехать с ним в Вену, чтобы… слушать оперу?.. Либо Шерлок сошел с ума, либо… О, господи! Иногда Джон действительно ужасный тугодум. И идиот. Шерлок совершенно прав на его счет. «О чем бы ты сожалел больше всего, если бы Моран пристрелил меня?» Вена. Опера. Кто бы мог подумать…

Руку Шерлока, решительно забирающую со стола билеты на самолет, Джон успел перехватить в самый последний момент.

— Когда вылет? — спросил он, продолжая держать Шерлока за запястье.

— Завтра утром. В одиннадцать.

— Отлично. Пойду соберу сумку.

Джон встал из-за стола и направился в свою комнату, оставив Шерлока стоять посреди гостиной и довольно улыбаться ему в спину. Джон не мог видеть этой улыбки, но прекрасно знал, что она есть. И что она пропала бы тут же, вздумай он обернуться. Поэтому он не стал оборачиваться. Джон действительно не слишком любит оперу. А лучше сказать, совершенно в ней не разбирается. Но это не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения. Потому что есть вещи, которые нужно успевать сделать. Во что бы то ни стало. Пока все хорошо и все живы. По крайней мере, нужно стараться.


End file.
